The present invention relates to a tool for chip removing machining, comprising a tool head, which is provided with insert seats for the receipt of replaceable cutting inserts as well as a fastening part, which is intended to be received in a machine tool, and having at least two chip pockets, in which two replaceable cutting inserts are arranged. The cutting inserts are intended for different types of machining and have active surfaces thereof opposite each other. Two cutting inserts arranged in a chip pocket have axially foremost portions thereof situated at different levels in the axial direction. The tool according to the present invention is preferably intended for machining of metal.
DE 37 33 298 C2 discloses a combination tool for chip removing machining, which, according to one embodiment, has two indexable inserts in the same chip pocket, the cutting inserts being spaced-apart in the circumferential direction of the tool. One of the cutting inserts is a center cutting insert and the other one is a peripheral cutting insert. By means of the combination tool, different types of chip removing machining can be carried out, for instance turning, milling and drilling.
EP 1 186 367 A1 discloses a tool by means of which turning and milling can be carried out. There is no clear division of which type of machining the cutting inserts of the tool should carry out. For instance, the same cutting inserts are used both for milling and for turning. Furthermore, both of the cutting inserts arranged in a chip pocket are used for turning.
WO 2004/069455 A1 discloses a tool for chip removing machining, which comprises a tool head, which is provided with insert seats for receiving replaceable cutting inserts. The tool head has at least one chip pocket, in which two replaceable cutting inserts are arranged, the cutting inserts being intended for different types of machining and having the active surfaces thereof opposite each other. The cutting inserts included in one and the same chip pocket are of different types, more precisely, one of the cutting inserts is intended for rotary machining while the other one is intended for turning.